1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to exercise devices and more particularly to apparatuses for positioning positionable components, such as seats and handlebars, of exercise devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many exercise devices, such as stationary bicycles, include a frame upon which adjustably positionable components such as a seat assembly, handlebar assembly, and the like are mounted. Because users of exercise devices come in all shapes and sizes it is often necessary to adjust the position of these components for a particular user. In other words, it is often necessary to customize an exercise device for use by a particular user by selecting a position for each positionable component that is acceptable to the user. Further, because exercise devices are frequently operated in health club or other multiple user settings, the exercise device may be customized between successive users multiple times a day.
Many exercise devices include one or more height adjustment mechanisms that may be used to raise and lower various height adjustable components of the exercise device. For example, an exercise device may include one or more height adjustment mechanisms configured to lock the height adjustable component(s) at an initial height, unlock the height adjustable component allowing a user of the device to move the height adjustable component to a selected different height by raising or lowering the height adjustable component, and subsequently lock the height adjustable component at the selected height. Generally, the height adjustment mechanism is configured to be locked and unlocked by the user. Height adjustment components for a stationary bike typically include seats and handlebars.
Many exercise devices also include other adjustment mechanisms that may be used to modify the position of one or more of the positionable components relative to the frame and one another. For example, a stationary bike may include mechanisms configured to set the forward or rearward position of the seat relative or of the handlebars relative to the frame and to each other.
While exercising, a user can exert a great deal of force on the components of an exercise device. Consequently, height, horizontal and other adjustment mechanisms must prevent the positionable components from moving in response to these forces. In particular, the handlebars and seat of a stationary bike are subjected to substantial twisting and torsion forces as the user moves back and forth while operating the device. Therefore, a need exists for adjustment mechanism operable to position a positionable component of an exercise device and maintain that position of the positionable component during use. A further need exists for adjustment mechanisms that may be easily operated by a user.